


you look like a winter night (i could sleep inside the cold of you)

by Shadowsandstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/beta/omega sexism, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Severus Snape, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Heavy Angst, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Severus Snape, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Severus Snape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repentant Marauders, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/pseuds/Shadowsandstarlight
Summary: “I will never be yours, Lucius,” said the Omega, glaring. Teeth bared in a vicious grin and fury in his gaze, Severus still managed to look every bit more terrifying than the Alpha he was now Bonded to, even though he was at the greater disadvantage.“Even with the baby in my womb and these cursed cuffs, I can assure you, Lucius Malfoy, you will never, ever own me. So I say it, so mote it be.” Hissed Severus, and then he laughed— laughed even as Lucius dragged him by his hair down to the cold, dreary dungeons of Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape (One sided), Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 598
Kudos: 532





	1. prologue: the start of something terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Do i know what I’m doing? No. 
> 
> Will i still be doing it tho? Absolutely! 
> 
> If you get confused at any point, it’s fine rlly I just guess you’ll to ehm keep reading to find out lolz :P 
> 
> Seriously tho comments rlly do make writing worth it, so don’t be shy, and say whatever you wanna say :)

“Such a pretty Omega,” murmured Lucius Malfoy, which was quite the praise coming from the Heir of a House that prided itself on its beauty and elegance. His fingers caressed through the soft tresses of the Omega standing before him, nostrils flaring to take in as much of the sweet scent as possible. “ _My_ pretty Omega.” He declared then, finality in his tone even as his dearest trembled. 

“Are you cold, my dearest? Would you like me to cast a warming charm on you?” He asked, and if anyone were to hear him they’d merely think he was your usual attentive Alpha, worried about his Omega. But if they were to _see_ him, they’d know that the question was merely a jab at his Omega’s inability to cast magic any longer, thanks to the cuffs bound to his delicate wrists and the collar buckled shut around his neck. 

Lucius truly didn’t want to resort to such measures— the thought of having his own magic restricted in such a manner made his blood run cold— but anybody able to use their brain cells knew that Severus Malfoy (neé Snape) was downright vicious when it came to dueling, especially if it was his life and freedom on the line. Honestly, if his dear Omega had only obeyed instead of _escaping_ and attacking him and his father, Lucius wouldn’t have had to use the magic suppressors at all, much less such highly restrictive ones at that! 

The wrist cuffs were black in colour and quite long, starting from the wrist to the elbow, with multiple runes engraved in the dragonhide leather; the collar was of the same material, runes, and colour, but it also had Lucius’ initials and House Malfoy’s crest, along with a hoop where Lucius could attach a leash for whenever he took Severus out to the public (which, unless absolutely necessary, Lucius didn’t plan to do; Severus should only be seen by his eyes alone. After all, Lucius was quite the possessive Alpha, and he did not fancy or like the thought of others, especially lowly mudbloods and the like, gazing at his Omega).

“We’ll need to get you a new wardrobe to fit your new jewelry, dearest,” he mused, dragging his eyes away from the cuffs and collar. His fingers slid down from the soft hair, now cupping the Potions Master’s damp cheek. “I suppose it’s a good thing you look best in darker colours, then. Maybe we should wait, though, until you fill out a bit more.” 

His Dearest’s jaw clenched, just before Severus tugged himself away from Lucius by a few inches. Sadly though, Lucius had anticipated such a move and didn’t hesitate in firmly wrapping his arms around Severus’ narrow waist, caging the younger, leaner man within his arms and pressing down on the rune that lined his back. 

Right away, Severus crumbled down against Lucius’ chest with a low moan of pain and confusion, now grasping the lapels of the Alpha’s robes in his hands tightly. 

Lucius merely chuckled and picked the lighter man up, making sure he still had one hand on the rune to keep it working. He kept pressing on the rune until he sat down, Severus now on his lap and still whimpering in a daze of pain, confusion, and dizziness. 

Lucius only stopped when he finally got comfortable, now instead holding Severus’ leash after attaching it to the collar. “You will not fight me again, Severus,” he snarled, pulling the leash taut until the Potions Master was tense and gasping. “I have had enough of your disobedience, especially since your last... escapade. It is about time you learn your place, Omega, and I can assure you I have no problem teaching you the right mannerism, be it with you kicking and screaming!”

Lucius thought that he’d driven the point home, and so he let the leash relax. He was wholly unprepared for Severus to rear back and _spit_ at him like a common, uncouth _mudblood_.

“I will never be yours, Lucius,” said the Omega, glaring. Teeth bared in a vicious grin and fury in his gaze, Severus still managed to look every bit more terrifying than the Alpha he was now Bonded to, even though he was at the greater disadvantage. 

“Even with a babe in my womb, these cursed cuffs, and the rune, I can assure you, Lucius Malfoy, you will never, ever _own_ me. So I say it, so mote it be.” Hissed Severus, and then he laughed— laughed even as Lucius dragged him by his hair down to the cold, dreary dungeons of Malfoy Manor.


	2. 1. Happiness, Pain, and Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this before but the prologue occurs somewhere around august of 1979 i think . 
> 
> The title for this story also come from Deathless by Catherynne Valente :)
> 
> TW: blood and vomit

**June 5th, 1980**

Severus never felt quite so exhausted in his entire life as he did at this moment, yet he could not find it within himself to be annoyed or even frustrated, much less angry. 

For the first time in nearly ten months or so, he was all alone in a room that was not the bathroom, no bloody house elf or Lucius and his father around to tug and jerk his cursed leash to remind him of his new role and status. In fact, at this moment, he didn’t even have the collar or cuffs binding his magic— but Severus knew that would not last for long if Lucius and Abraxas had their way, which they would. 

But still— Severus had his focus on someone else. 

The babe in his arms wiggled slightly in his swaddle, puffing a small breath. His nose scrunched as he yawned, afterwards snuggling close to the warmth of Severus’ body since the Omega was cradling him within his arms.

“My son,” Severus said quietly in a tone of wonder, caressing the baby’s soft cheek with the back of his hand. Tears gathered in his lashes, and Severus gently propped the baby up to kiss his forehead. “My Draco.” 

Yelling outside the doors alerted him to Lucius’ thinning patience. Soon enough, the Alpha would enter the room and demand to see his Heir, not to mention once more place the blasted cuffs and collar on Severus. 

Severus knew he had no chance of escaping; not only was his magical signature tied down to the wardstone of the Manor (making it nearly impossible for him to get past the wards without Lord Malfoy’s permission), but he was also too tired and sore to even attempt moving, much less escaping from an insane and obsessive Alpha hellbent on making Severus a docile little house-husband whose only worry is pleasuring his Alpha.

But that didn’t mean he couldn't do something else. 

He took Draco partially out of the swaddle blanket, purring to soothe the baby when he let out a small whimper from being moved around. Severus felt his heart squeeze on itself when his son gripped his finger in a tiny hand. 

Severus brought the tiny hand up to his lips; kissing the soft skin, he channeled as much as he could of his magic into a protection spell that he hoped would be enough to protect his baby from the worst of Lucius’ wrath. 

Nothing visibly happened, but Severus was relieved to feel his magic settle deep within Draco, and even go as far as to latch to his baby’s core to be even more solid. This, he knew without doubt, would help Draco mlre than Severus could ever do so as long as Lucius lived. 

The yelling outside got louder, and seconds later Lucius bursted into the room Severus had used to nest inside. For the first time since Severus met the Alpha, the blond’s appearance was disheveled and messy, his silk cravat a mess and the hair he prided himself on looking like a bird’s nest. His nostrils were flared and he was flushed an unattractive shade of red..

With a hidden grimace, the Omega prepared himself for the nightmare that would follow.

+++ 

**June 7th, 1980**

Nothing could’ve prepared him for what followed. 

“Lucius! Lucius, let me out!” Severus yelled with a hoarse voice, his face a mess of tears, snot, and sweat. His hands were aching and torn bloody, since the Omega had barely stopped pounding against the doors of his new room ( prison ). “Please!”

Forty-eight hours since his baby was born; forty-eight hours since the last time he held Draco; forty-eight hours  _ and Severus was about to lose his fucking mind. _

“LUCIUS!” He screamed one last time, before collapsing against the doors with a harsh, trembling sob. His shoulders shook with the force of his cries— and yet the Alpha did not appear. 

Severus swore he could hear his precious son wailing for him, but then again that could also be due to him not eating or drinking anything the elves brought. How could he, when all of his instincts screamed at him to take his son and nestle him as close as possible, making sure he was safe and comfortable? 

He didn’t for how long he stayed there on the cold floors dressed in nothing but thin robes, but at some point he became aware of the wet mess between his legs; bright red blood met his eyes when he looked down at his legs, quickly staining his robes.

He didn’t even have the time to wonder what was wrong before the doors were pushed open, Lucius striding in a flurry of expensive robes. Behind him, Severus could hear the wailing of a baby—  _ his  _ baby. 

The Alpha growled upon catching sight of Severus’ crumpled and bloody form, and moved to pick him up. 

Severus wanted to sink his nails into Lucius’ stupid face and gouge his eyes out, especially as Draco’s cries raised in volume— but his vision was swimming, and the unexpected nausea he felt had his vomiting all over himself and parts of Lucius, who got further enraged and actually dropped Severus down on floors of their bedroom, where a Healer was awaiting them. 

Severus was desperate to beg for Draco, but with the blood loss and the way Lucius dropped him, all the Omega could do was just close his eyes and allow Morpheus to pull him to his realm. 

+++ 

Severus woke up in the bed of the Master suite, covered with several warm quilts. They contrasted heavily with the thin and scratchy blanket he’d been given in the dungeons and then the other room, but Severus did not care about that at all, nor did he care about the fact that he was now clean and no longer bleeding.

What had his complete focus was the tiny body sleeping beside him, dressed in a baby blue onesie and a small beanie, a pacifier bobbing in his mouth. 

With no hesitation, Severus pulled Draco into his arms and began purring, nuzzling the babe’s neck and chin to scent him lest Lucius tried taking him again. 

“That was a scary experience, wasn’t it, dearest?” Lucius said from his place in front of the fireplace, pale eyes gleaming like silver coins under the moonlight. 

Severus knew he would not like what would come next. 

“Surely, darling, you wouldn’t want to experience it again, am I right?” Now the Alpha looked amused, even more so when Draco sneezed and burrowed into Severus’ chest. The Omega wondered who’d been feeding Draco these past two days, but decided it was unimportant; from now, his baby will be feeding from his once more and nobody else.

Lucius got up then, stalking towards his bedridden Omega with barely hidden glee. “Unless you sign the Absolute Contract, dearest, I’m afraid I’ll take Aurelius from you again. I only brought you out now because the wards informed me of your condition, but otherwise I have no reason to allow you anywhere near my Heir.” 

Severus shivered, but he didn’t think twice before agreeing; Draco mattered more than his own freedom, and he’d rather die before letting Lucius raise his baby however he wanted. But first— 

“Draconis,” he said softly, kissing Draco on his forehead. “Please, Alpha, let his name be Draconis– Draco, for short.” 

That was all the confirmation Lucius needed, and the blond smiled with a row of glowing white teeth (that Severus swore he’d one day punch out). He reached his hand out and, completely ignoring Severus’ near-violent flinch, tucked his dark hair behind his ear. 

“ _ My _ Good Omega.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t proofread and I finished this at like 4:45 am so if you see any mistakes kindly point it out :D


	3. 2: anger is a painful constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: rape and mentions of domestic abuse

**January 9th, 1991**

_The moon is full tonight,_ mused Severus to himself with quiet hum, slender fingers smoothing the bunched fabric of his robes. The Omega was sitting by the vintage vanity of Malfoy Master’s master suite, several pieces of expensive jewelry carelessly thrown around. _I wonder if—_

“Had our evening delighted you that much, my dear?”

Severus flinched and his humming stopped. With a hidden grimace, he answered softly, “Yes, Lucius.” His heart beat frantically and his hands trembled, but he managed to keep the nervousness off his tone, lest Lucius think he was up to something. 

“I am not surprised,” chuckled the blond Alpha, stepping closer to Severus. He clasped his hand around his Severus’ neck, thumbs rubbing the collar before sliding up to cup his Omega’s jaw. He ignored his Severus’ whimper when he pressed against the yellow bruise hidden by a clever _Notice-Me-Not_ charm. “See, my dear? I am not as cruel as you’d like to believe; today was your birthday, and even though I am still quite upset by how rude you’ve been these past few weeks, I still took you out to our gardens and prepared a surprise for you.” 

Severus deigned not to answer, sighing quietly as he made to move away from the Alpha— except Lucius’ hands tightened harshly on the bruise, pulling a startled, pained gasp from Severus.

“What will it take for you to love me back, Severus? How much more jewelry, potion ingredients, and clothes will it take until you fully and willingly accept me as your Alpha?” Hissed Lucius, glaring down at _his_ Severus with a withering gaze. The rage he felt made him tremble and grit his teeth. 

“You do not love me, Lucius,” said Severus with a mocking scoff, tired. What he did not anticipate was for Lucius to clench one hand in his hair and with the other hand, start taking Severus’ clothes off. “Lucius!—”

“I don’t love you, you say. Well then, who loves you, Severus? Those two fools who still haven’t lifted a finger to help you? The pathetic mudbloood you were friends with?” Sneered Lucius, pulling Severus by the neck towards the bed. His Omega was now dressed only in his pants, and the cuffs and the collar glinted in the dim lights of their room. “I shall show you, how much I love you— deny it all you want, my darling, but at the end of the day it’s _my_ child you carried ten years ago, and it’s me you’re bound to! It’s me you’re married to! It’s me who _owns_ you!”

Severus scrambled back against the headboard, but Lucius’ tight hold on his thin ankle stopped him from escaping the bed. Terror seized his heart, made him frantic; and yet he couldn’t do anything to stop Lucius from using _Incarcerous_ to tie him down to the bed. Still, he could not help but cry out aloud in fear when the Alpha tore his pants apart with a cleanly cast cutting charm.

“I don’t love them anymore! Lucius, please—“ 

“All these years,” Lucius cut him off with a harsh kiss that Ssverus could not move away from. “All these years, the only times I made love to you were during your heats, the only times you were remotely sweet and submissive as any Omega ought to be. But no more of that, my dear. I shall claim you as I please, when I please, where I please, to make you understand that I’m the only one for you.” 

+++ 

Draco Lucius Malfoy sat curled underneath his warm quilt, eyes scrunched shut and his hands over his ears. It was dark and quiet, and yet Draco could not get the _screams_ out of his head. 

He was only ten years old; in all of his short years of living, the boy had admired his strong Father, had thought of him as the perfect Alpha, even better than the Alphas in shining armor that saved their Omegas from evil muggles.

He’d always looked at his Father as someone who’d never do anything wrong, as someone who adored and loved his bearer even if he was a teeny, _tiny_ bit strict with him. Sure, Draco had found it a bit uncomfortable whenever he saw his Papa kneeling on the cold hard ground without a cushion for long hours, being lead around by a leash even in the safety of their home, the way he referred to Grandfather as _sir,_ but he’d always thought that it was merely pureblood etiquette and something he’d eventually get used to, for all that he was not even a pureblood himself. 

And yet he could not forget his Papa’s screams, nor could he get his begging out of his mind. Father had always been his role model, yet to hear the way he’d hurt Draco’s bearer, the same person who Draco always ran to for help with whatever problem or question he had, the same person that Draco felt safest and most loved with, without an ounce of care…

How was he to wake up tomorrow and pretend that he had not heard what he’d heard? How was he to act as though he was unaware of what had happened? How was he to still look at his parents in the face, and not be frightened at how horribly his ideas of them had collapsed? 

But another question was at the edge of his consciousness, confusing him greatly: 

Why didn’t his Papa fight him back with magic? Surely, his clever Papa who had already written several books on Potions, would know a way to stop Father from hurting him so? 

_Surely,_ thought Draco desperately, fighting back a wave of tears as his mind kept replaying his bearer’s pained cries, _Papa is not a filthy_ **_squib_** _, is he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Rituals gone wrong (for the better)} is to be updated next, dw y’all :) 
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter? What do you guys think will happen next? How’s the writing style? Any constructive criticism? :D


	4. 3: guilt & regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter titles probably don’t even match the chapters but idc lolz

**January 10th, 1991**

Lucius’ hands were gentle as they threaded through the thick tresses of Severus’ hair, silver eyes alight with glee at the kneeling form before him. “Oh my,” he sighed with pity, one hand moving to wipe away the tears slowly rolling down his Omega’s flushed and damp cheeks. “Now you’re just being overdramatic and bratty, dearest. Surely you performing your expected spousal duties is not worth such a fuss?” 

Severus opened his mouth, slowly, to— he didn’t know what for exactly, maybe to insult or beg, he couldn’t tell anymore— but all he could do was let out a small sob, the rune burned to the middle of his back flaring as it worked to to keep him defenseless and dizzy. 

Severus hated the rune with a burning passion, especially now that Lucius could activate it easily simply with a mere thought so as long as he had skin contact with the Omega— it didn’t matter if he was touching the rune or not, the slink to skin contact was enough since it’s been used solely by Lucius for these past few years. 

“Shh,” murmured Lucius, leaning down to kiss Severus’ lips even though the Omega trembled and tried to jerk away from him. In the same breath, Lucius deactivated the rune. “You’re safe here, with me, dearest.” 

Severus swallowed down his retort for fear of getting ‘disciplined’ with the belt, a punishment which Lucius’ father was particularly fond of and had taught Lucius the best way to make it hurt the most. And considering he still felt twinges and flares of sharp pain from last night, he didn’t think he could take that on top of everything else. 

“Papa?” 

Severus scrambled up, spine and thighs nearly screaming. Still, he made sure to keep the pain out of his face. “Draco? What do you need, sweetheart? It’s too early for you to be awake yet,” 

Draco’s eyes darted to his Father, who got up with a small sigh. A smile was on the Alpha’s face as he leaned closer to kiss the skin above Papa’s collar. “I shall be in my office,” he declared, after giving Draco a nod. “Do not interrupt me unless it is important, Draco. Heir Zabini will be joining us for dinner today, so make sure to be presentable.” 

After he left, and Draco was not blind to the way his Papa’s hands trembled (how had he not noticed it earlier? Has it always been like this?) when Father passed by, Papa leaned down to kiss Draco’s forehead, gently smoothing his hand through the bicolored hair— platinum blond like his sire and pitch black like his bearer— the boy had. 

“Papa? Were you… crying?” Draco asked hesitantly, one hand moving to touch his Papa’s still damp cheek. Although Draco was too young to have his own distinguishable smell, he had no problem enjoying APapa’s soothing and familiar . scent.

Severus smiled softly, taking Draco’s hands into his own. “I had an accident with a potion ingredient earlier, my love, it’s nothing serious.” 

+++ 

“I don’t wish to talk about it.” 

Remus Lupin only sighed in reply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Across his desk was a multitude of parchments, inkwells, books, and a mug of coffee. “Sirius, please—“ 

“No, Remus,” glared Sirius Black, arms crossed. He knew his fellow Alpha meant well, but— talking about  _ him _ still hurt, especially when it was  _ his  _ birthday just yesterday. 

The sheer amount of self-loathing and longing he felt every time  _ he  _ was mentioned was too much for Sirius, and he knew Remus felt the same way. Thinking about  _ him  _ was useless and brought back only painful memories and past mistakes for the two, and yet Remus insisted that they still celebrate and send  _ him _ a letter each year on  _ his  _ birthday. 

Of course, that was until this year; Sirius refused to do this anymore. And why would he? Their beloved Severus was no longer theirs, he now had a son, was Consort Malfoy, and was even a successful and world-renowned Potions Master, why would he bother with a simple Auror and a Hogwarts teacher? 

“Sending letters every year is a waste of time, Remy,” said Sirius quietly, hands clenching the armrests. “I know you miss him, I miss him too, but we’re only hurting ourselves by doing this bullshit every year. He never replies to any of our letters, so what’s the point, Remus?” 

“I still have hope, Siri,” his answer was soft, wistful. “I still hope that one day, he’ll be ours once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated :) Serpentine Family is to be updated next in case any of y’all are wondering :P


	5. 4: burning cities and napalm skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to participate in the poll :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update Serpentine Family 👁👄👁 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: TALKS OF FORCED PREGNANCY + DOMESTIC ABUSE

**(Still) January 10th, 1991**

“My precious brat,” sighed Severus fondly, a chuckle escaping him when Draco murmured something indistinguishable into the Omega’s shoulder, since Severus was holding him on his hip. The boy had crashed soon after playing all morning in the snow blanketing the gardens, and not only had he tired himself out, but Severus was sure that Draco had stayed up quite late last night, as he was prone to do every few days or so. 

_I do hope he had not heard anything last night,_ he thought to himself, worried for a bit, before a smile overtook his face when Draco snuggled closer.

He had no doubt that had Draco been awake, the boy would’ve sputtered and hissed like an irritated cat about how ‘ _I’m not a child, Papa!’_ with his arms crossed, thinking he looked serious when each and every time Severus looked at him he was reminded of the same toddler that used to love playing hide and seek with the house elves by hiding under his Papa’s robes or cloaks. 

Severus made his way past the Master bedroom, where he kept the terrible truth of his marriage and Bonding hidden from his son, and instead went to the room at the end of the corridor. The sturdy white doors thrummed with magic, particularly that of Lucius and Abraxas, but Severus has long since grown accustomed to it, even if he still hated the feeling of passing through the thick haze.

Here, in this room, there was no furniture or anything of that sort aside from the fireplace that lined the wall; the only source of light was through the floor-to-ceiling windows on another wall, which left the other two walls left bereft. Still, none of that was as important as the huge nest of blankets and pillows, which were saturated only with Severus’ scent, untainted by the stench of Lucius and Abraxas as Alphas were required to cast the scent-removal charm before entering any familial nest.

This nest was something Severus couldn’t decide whether he loved or hated it; pregnant Omegas, at the third trimester, make it only when they’re feeling safe (which, understandably, is now only a distant memory to the Potions Master), but the only reason Severus had dragged himself into making this at the near end of his pregnancy was to soothe Lucius’ ire, since the Alpha had had been growing incensed at the idea that his Omega did not find Malfoy Manor with its ancient, powerful wards safe enough.

However, the nest was useful for the times he needed to keep Draco out of the Alpha’s sight; although he trusted the protection spell he’d placed on Draco years ago, he didn’t wish to needlessly tempt fate. It was still a wonder how Lucius so far has not found out or wondered why he could never focus the worst of his anger at the boy, but either way Severus was thankful that up until now, all Draco had to deal with was just the Alpha snarling and insulting him (even though he wished he could stop that as well, as Draco took every word to heart with how much he idolized his Father). 

“Go back to sleep, Draco,” he said softly when Draco stirred upon being tucked in his favorite corner with his favorite blanket. He cupped the boy’s cheeks, gently rubbing his thumb across the soft skin. 

“Mhm,” Draco squirmed until he was pressed comfortably against Severus’ side, snuggled close. He didn’t go back to sleep, though, even as he kept his eyes closed and reveled in the warmth of his bearer’s body. “Papa? I have a question…” 

Severus only raised an eyebrow, promoting Draco to ask the aforementioned question. 

“Why do you never talk about your parents, Papa?” 

Severus froze for but a second, as still as a grave, but when he spoke his voice was quiet and stern. It was such a difference to his usual tone that it had Draco’s eyes widening. “They’re dead, Draco,” said Severus with a gulp— Draco could not tell if it was from uncomfortableness or from anger. 

“They’re dead, and so I better not hear you mention them ever again, understood, Draco?” Hissed Severus urgently, taking Draco’s face in his hands to empathize his point. “ _Especially_ around your Father and Grandfather!” 

Draco immediately nodded; this was the first time he'd seen his Papa so… _stern_ with him, and it left him shaken enough that he wasn’t willing to press the matter. “Yes, Papa, I promise I won’t.” 

Papa nodded to himself, before sighing and taking Draco into his lap, where the boy curled against him. “I’m sorry for blowing up at you like that, Dragon,” he said softly, rocking a bit to calm his racing heart. “But you must understand how serious this is, alright? My parents are a topic that you should never ask anyone about, okay? They’re dead and we must let them rest.” 

Draco had so many more questions he wanted to ask— _how did they die? How old were they? Why can’t I ask Father or Grandfather about them? Do you have any pictures of them, Papa?_ — but he resolved to ask them at another time, and hopefully Papa would answer him then. 

For now, however, the gentle rocking combined with Papa’s comforting scent and his own tiredness had him slowly falling asleep, still latched to the Omega's warm body. 

He’ll warry about his questions at a later time.

+++ 

There were many things Lucius hated, but among the top was the rune he’d burned into the flesh of his dearest’s back. 

It was a constant reminder of his failure at bite-marking Severus, a shameful and embarrassing reminder of his inadequacy at showing the world that he owned Severus fully by the violet colored bite-mark (willingly) claimed Omegas carried on their necks, collarbones, or shoulders. 

Of course, Wizarding Britain merely believed that Lucius was among those Alphas who’d preferred to keep the bite hidden, and instead use a collar to show his public claim as many were wont to do. And although Lucius made full use of this belief, it still left him gritting his teeth in rage at his own insufficiency. 

Once every two months, when Severus’ heat arrived and his dearest would be the sweetest and most obedient Omega Lucius had ever seen him be, he was reminded of this particular failure.

Lucius hated the rune, even though it was incredibly useful, as it did the same thing the bite-mark would do when an Omega’s Alpha pressed it. The only difference? The rune would make its victim fall into a state of silent despair and mindless obedience, while the bite-mark kept an Omega calm and soothed. This meant that even with all these years, Lucius still has not managed to get Severus into a state where he was willing to be bite-marked by Lucius, for all his submissiveness during his heat. 

_It’s those two mongrels’ fault that he refuses to obey me_ , he thought to himself, smiling despite his mood as he stared at the naked sight of his Omega on their bed, leering at the pale thighs that, sadly due to an ointment he’d had one of the elves take to Severus earlier, were no longer covered in bruises with the shape of the Alpha’s fingertips. _But it’s fine, they’ll never see or touch what is_ **_mine_ ** _ever again._

“My lovely Omega,” he murmured greedily, ignoring Severus’ trembling when he caressed his lower abdomen, particularly where the womb was. “Remember how beautiful you were when you were carrying Draco, dearest? Because I do, and I do think it’s about time you gave me a… _spare_ heir, just in case. And Draco will be going to Hogwarts soon, so this should keep you occupied on the days I’m not home—“

“Pl-please no, Lucius— Alpha, please, I’m begging you I can’t go through that again,” Severus was clearly panicking, but Lucius took him into his arms, holding him tightly and making sure his Omega was drenched in his scent. 

“It’s not your decision to make, dearest,” Lucius said softly, as though he was speaking to a toddler throwing a tantrum. “You were so calm and peaceful most of the time back during the months you bore Draco—”

“Because you kept me drugged!—”

“Do _not_ interrupt me, Omega, lest you wish I use the belt on Draco!” Lucius hissed, and with no hesitation backhanded Severus, which pulled a pained whimper from the Potions Master. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” sniffed Severus, lowering his eyes. 

Lucius’ features softened until he was smiling once more, still tightly holding on to his Omega. “It’s fine, my love,” he said. “But you’re not going to fight me more on this, will you, dearest?” 

“No, Alpha, I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all it’s poll time should Severus get pregnant again or not? Majority wins :) 
> 
> Fyi omegas get their heat once every two months from when they “present” (11th bday), which means they have heats four months out of twelve and the rest of the months they get their menstrual cycle as they have what we call a female reproductive system (yes, they also have breasts). In this fic, you can tell somebody is an Omega at birth through their genitalia right at birth. 
> 
> For Betas and Alphas, all are born with both reproductive systems. When their 11th birthday comes up, Alphas go through a painful rut where the vagina seals up after the uterus is dissolved and excreted, and only the penis and balls remain. As for Betas, they get neither rut nor a heat, but they do get a monthly menstrual cycle since they keep both systems. 
> 
> I’m not planning on doing worldbuilding or anything like that (I’d fail horribly lmao) but this is just an explanation lol and i don’t care that much if it’s wonky since I literally came up with this like a day ago hahhahaha


	6. 5: inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: rape, forced pregnancy, mentions of non-consensual drug use (it’s technically medicine but still).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i felt a bit nauseous writing this so please do read with caution. 
> 
> On another note, I’ve written something for Serpentine Family but it’s too short so I’m trying to expand and add more to that lolz

**March 15th, 1991**

In the two months or so that passed, Draco grew much closer to his Papa; although this confused Severus greatly since Draco, up until this year, had used to idolize and follow his Father around whenever the Alpha allowed him to do so, it still made the Omega beyond happy to have his son with him and ask to nap together in the nest. 

Severus did not really pay the reason why Draco was more focused on him now that much attention. He was too busy tending to his body after each and every time Lucius  _ used _ him to both produce a spare heir and to release some pressure. The Alpha was fully convinced he’d be able to impregnate Severus before his heat came, but the Potions Master disagreed; it was pretty rare for an Omega to get pregnant outside of their heats, as the channel, located at the near end of the vagina, which allowed for the sperm to pass the cervix and into the fallopian tubes stayed closed when not in heat. 

Severus kept soothing himself with that fact up until the night he felt Lucius tear past the aforementioned channel, still a month (more or less) away from his heat.

The pain was unlike anything he’d ever felt, worse than any whipping or punishment he’d earned at the Alpha’s hands. It felt like someone had taken a blunt, rusty knife and tore at all of his insides without a single care— Blindly, through the fear and the pain and the horror, he attempted to move away, to curl into himself, to hide and never again be touched by anyone—  _ he just wanted to be away from this monster— _

+++ 

Through the overwhelming pleasure and vicious glee he felt at the knowledge that he’d succeeded in once more breeding his Omega, Lucius became aware of Severus’ screams and hitched sobs, not to mention his attempts at moving away from his Alpha even as dark rivulets of blood streamed down his legs. 

Tightening his hold on his Consort, Lucius activated the rune; right away, Severus turned limp and motionless, but nonetheless he kept on weeping quietly, his doll-like eyes glassy and red-rimmed from how much he was crying. 

Finishing with a delighted groan, Lucius’ knot kept him tied close to his dearest Omega. This did not bother the Alpha at all, in fact it made him rather happy as it increased the chances of the pregnancy taking hold. This had him smirking as he settled himself and Severus into a more comfortable position upon the bed. 

“No need for such a tantrum, my darling,” he chuckled, a hand moving to caress Severus’ lower abdomen. The other traced through the blood running down those lovely thighs, the undeniable proof of his success. 

The sight filled him with an unbelievable amount of  _ joy _ . 

“Once I can move again, I shall have the elves change the bedding and floo-call our Healer; she could heal whatever tearing there might be there. Would you like that, my dear?” 

No answer came from his catatonic mate, but that did not surprise Lucius. With a happy hum, the Alpha began scenting his mate, after all he did feel rather possessive in this moment. And who would not, truly? 

Soon enough, he could move to clean and dress himself, as well as order the elves. And although this meant that the rune would stop working, he was glad to see that Severus did nothing but stumble on shaky legs into the bathroom, door left open and unlocked, and curl up in the huge bathtub. Shudders wrecked through his lithe body, but he stayed otherwise silent save for quiet sniffles and whimpers. 

Lucius went inside the bathroom as well, covering his Omega’s upper body with one of the Alpha’s own tunics to keep him sufficiently drenched in his scent. 

“Good Omega,” praised Lucius when Severus did not fight him or try to take the cloth off. “See, my dear? It’s not quite as bad as you’re making it out to be—“

“Lord Malfoy? May I step inside?” Healer Coldwell’s voice was neutral, the Beta woman holding a simple briefcase and her wand as she awaited for his answer. 

“You may.” 

+++ 

“— as I said before, there’s no permanent damage and the salve is nearly finished. The Calming Draught should keep him, well,  _ calm  _ for about an hour or so and the other potion will keep him a bit needy for the next twenty four hours,” the Healer listed off as she began cleaning and packing her equipment, preparing to leave. “But on another note,” she smirked, clearly pleased. “I must applaud you, Lucius! He is in a much better state than the first time around, less injuries and all that… and before I go, I must mention that this time, it’ll be in his best interest if you did not drug him to keep him calm unless it is absolutely necessary. As for the… cuffs and collar, just do what you did the first time, that’s the best option, I believe.”

Lucius threaded his hand through Severus’ lovely hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead when his Omega laid his head on the blond’s shoulder. “I understand. Truthfully, I don’t anticipate even needing to use the drugs, after all my husband was a different person back then,” 

And he was not lying; during his first pregnancy, Severus had needed a very firm hand to settle him, and that included truly cruel methods even by Lucius’ standards. But it had all paid off, as now his beloved Omega was relatively obedient and docile, two things which were enough for Lucius to determine the treatment his Severus will receive. 

Healer Coldwell left after assuring him she’ll return in two weeks’ time to confirm the pregnancy. Once she was gone, Lucius used a wet washcloth to clean Severus and get the sweat and tears off him. Through this all, his lovely Omega stayed seated comfortably in his lap. 

After he was done, Lucius picked Severus up bridal style and took him back to their now clean bed, joining him underneath the fresh sheets. 

“Alpha?” Severus asked quietly, soft purrs leaving him as he felt himself getting wrapped within his Alpha’s arms. 

“Yes, my love? Is there anything you want? You’ve been so good for me,” said Lucius, rubbing underneath Severus’ red-rimmed eyes with his thumbs.

“Where’s Draco?” 

“He’s at the Zabini’s, my dear, don’t you remember?” with a wave of his wand, which had been at the bedside table, the curtains covered the windows and the candles went out, and they were left in darkness. “He’ll return tomorrow.” 

+++ 

**March 16th, 1991**

Something had changed, Draco could tell the very second he set foot in the Manor. Usually, he’d be greeted first by his Papa, but today only one of the elves greeted him before informing him that his parents were in the informal dining room. 

“Father? Papa?” He called as he entered the room, only to stop in shock at what he was seeing. 

His Papa was kneeling like usual; what was unusual was that he knelt on a big and comfortable-looking pillow, his head pillowed on one of Father’s thighs. He was purring, a rare thing to see, while Father held his usual leash in hand. 

These past months, Draco had heard even more screams and cries, sometimes he’d notice painful bruises dotting Papa’s fair skin, and other times he’d glimpsed his Papa looking so sad it made Draco feel as though someone had torn his heart in two. All of these instances had made him try to constantly be with his beloved bearer, to protect him from what he’d suspected to be Father’s cruelty. 

(It still hurt, how terribly the vision he’d had of his Father had shattered.) 

He’d never seen his Papa look so…  _ content _ though, especially not when he was near Father— 

“Draco? Come here, my son,” Severus softly coaxed, his arms spread to embrace his precious Dragon. Lucius stayed silent, but was watching the exchange with a smirk that made Draco feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Good morning, Papa,” Draco smiled, only to grumble when his Papa messed up his hair hy running his hand through the strands. 

“Have you had breakfast yet, Draconis?” Asked his Father, tugging on the leash. This had Papa frowning and biting his bottom lip before he let go of Draco, settling back on the pillow with his hands clasped in his lap. 

“Yes, Father.” Said Draco, stiff but polite. “May I be excused? I wish to take a shower.” 

“You may.” Lucius said no more after that. Another sharp tug on the leash stopped Severus from speaking up again, and with an apologetic look towards Draco, the Omega allowed Lucius to reposition him however he wanted. 

_ I have to find out what he did to Papa _ , thought Draco, determined.  _ Papa has never acted like  _ **_this_ ** _!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, I’m very sorry everyone for all this angst. On the other hand, I can’t wait for the chapter where we finally take a trip down the memory lane to see the night Draco was conceived and everything before and after that. By then, I’ll have all of you happy with this chapter’s angst 💀 
> 
> Anyways, feedback is much appreciated :)


	7. 6: precious memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet fluff, with a small dusting of angst

**(Still) March 16th, 1991**

  
  


"Do you need anything before I go to the Ministry, my dear?" 

Severus shook his head slowly, eyes half-lidded and his body already relaxing into the fresh bed sheets. Hmm, why was he so tired today? He'd done nothing but stay close to his Alpha’s side, content to let Luciuc lead, and hadn't done much else. There was no reason for sleep to claim him so easily…. 

_ The Alpha laughed, joy bright and clear on him as he leaned back against the thick bark of the tree with his boyfriend, another Alpha, flush against him. The latter was also laughing, head thrown back at the wild antics of the former. Beams of sunlight shone on them, highlighting them in a way that made the Beta with them breathless. _

Beautiful,  _ Severus thought, and he swore he could feel his heart thrum against his ribs like a caged bird, wild and desperate to be freed into the blue, blue skies.  _ I love you, I love you both so much it hurts,  _ he'd wanted to say, but the uncertainty of their reactions had him biting the words back and swallowing them down.  _

_ "Come here, Sev," Sirius didn’t give Severus much choice, using his free hand to tug the Beta forward until Severus was pressed close to his side. Severus' struggling against him was only for show, and both Sirius and Remus knew it. _

_ "You two are annoying," sighed Severus, after he was further maneuvered into being in the middle, both Alphas' arms around his shoulders. Although he pretended to hate being sandwiched between them, inwardly he was near purring from how happy with his position he was.  _

_ "But you love us," said Remus with a grin similar to Sirius'.  _

_ "I do, unfortunately," Severus huffed, but he smiled when Sirius laid down with his head upon his thighs and his eyes closed. Without hesitation, Severus reached to thread his hand through the Alpha's hair, getting a happy hum in return.  _

I love you,  _ he wrote into Sirius' scalp and Remus' collarbone with his calloused fingers, feeling the former grin against his thigh and the latter kiss the back of his hand.  _ I love you,  _ was written by Remus and Sirius upon the skin of his side and thigh, respectively, which had him turning pink and smiling like a fool.  _

_ How wonderful it was, to love and be loved back. _

+++ 

"Papa?" Asked Draco as he knocked on the doors of the master suite, rocking nervously on the balls of his feet (something he'd never dare do if Father was home). When no answer came, he shrugged and cautiously entered the dim, wide room. 

The first thing he noticed was his Papa, asleep and surrounded by various pillows and blankets. The Omega looked content and calm, murmuring indistinguishably every so often. 

As he knew Papa was a heavy sleeper, Draco immediately began searching the room for anything that might help him see why he'd acted the way he did at breakfast and up until now. Thankfully, there weren't any spells of anything that would stop him from searching. Annoyingly, however, he found absolutely nothing that would help his search. 

A full hour later and once again checking everything, Draco admitted defeat. There was nothing here that could tell him what had caused Papa's behaviour towards his Alpha change so drastically. 

He was just about to leave, shoulders slumped, when he heard his Papa sigh softly. 

"Sirius… don't go, please," 

Draco blinked in confusion. At first, he thought Papa meant 'serious', but as he continued to speak he realized the Omega meant 'Sirius', a name Draco knew only because of the Astronomy and Latin lessons Father insisted he have. 

Papa's face twisted into a heartbroken expression, which had Draco scrambling up the bed. "Papa? Wake up, Papa!" He shook the Potions Master desperately, once he noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. 

With a gasp, Papa woke up, eyes taking in his surroundings until he noticed Draco beside him. From what Draco could see, the Omega was yet unaware that he'd been in crying.

"Draco? What's wrong?" 

"You're crying, Papa…" Draco muttered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Severus blinked, hesitantly touching his cheek. When he confirmed what Draco said, he wiped the tears away and gave the boy a cheery smile. "It was just a bad dream, my love, was there anything you needed–" 

"Who's Sirius, Papa?" Draco asked innocently. Had he been just a bit older, he would've recognised that the emotion on Papa's face was pure, unfiltered  _ panic.  _ "You kept saying his name." 

"You probably misheard," Papa waved away his question. "Now, let's not speak about this again, okay?" 

Although he only nodded, Draco did not truly plan to never speak about this again as Papa requested; no, he was far too curious a child to just let something obviously so important go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, describing Severus as a Beta in the dream/memory is not a mistake ^^
> 
> Also idk if i said this before but like english is not my first language so it's probably why some sentences might be a bit confusing lmaooo


	8. 7: made for weeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: emotional manipulation, gaslighting, heavily implied rape, abortion is mentioned several times, and talks of forced pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cbapter is painful but it also serves a purpose ^^

**March 30th, 1991**

"I don— I don't want th— this baby, please—" 

Draco bit his lip, mind whirling as he attempted to understand precisely what his Papa was talking about; he was, once again, spying on them, as they had refused to tell him why the family Healer had been in the Manor this morning. 

His heart lurched as he continued hearing Papa sob and beg, making the young boy flinch and hunch on in himself. He _hated_ seeing, hearing how miserable and in pain Papa was— 

"You're overreacting, Severus," Father’s voice was cold, which truly wasn't surprising anymore. "You _do_ want this baby—" 

"I DON'T!" 

Papa’s hoarse yell took Draco by complete surprise, and judging by the silence that followed, Father had not expected it either. Still, Draco scooted a bit closer to the doors, gesturing for the elf he'd had cast a Notice-Me-Not on him to do the same. Predictably, Dobby obeyed without an ounce of hesitation.

"Can you make the wall transparent, Dobby?" He asked with a whisper, growing more desperate by the second. 

Nodding his head wildly, Dobby snapped his bony fingers and right away, Draco was able to see what was going on behind the walls. 

Papa was a crumpled heap on the floor, hair a mess and weeping into his hands. On the other hand, Father looked as collected as ever, sitting on a wingback chair with a glass of wine in his hand. 

Draco felt like he'd throw up. 

"Plea- please, Lucius, I'm _begging_ you— I can't— I _won't_ go through this again— please, _please_ let me abort—" 

"No." 

Papa dissolved into sobs that shook his thin frame, the silk robe he was wearing sliding down his shoulders. With a tsk, Father set his glass down and picked Papa into his arms. 

Draco did his best to pay attention to what Father was saying, but his mind was caught elsewhere: 

Scars. So many scars, more than he ever thought possible, covering the expanse of his beloved bearer's back as far as he could and right in the middle— a black… mark (?) stood out against the raised, pale skin. 

"You are merely overwhelmed, my dear," Father was saying, as he gripped Papa's wrists in one hand to stop the hysterical Omega from hitting him. "You pulled the same tantrum when Draconis was conceived, and yet you still love him, do you not? So no, I will most certainly not allow you to abort this baby, not when you're simply being emotional and irrational. What you need, my dear, is to be reassured of my claim on you…" 

Dobby took in a sharp breath, and without saying a single word, grasped Draco’s leg with his hand and apparated them back to the boy's bedroom. 

+++ 

_Papa is pregnant_ , Draco thought, his hands clenched hard around a potion vial labeled 'Draught of Content', the same potion that had made his Papa so… submissive, two weeks ago. _Papa is pregnant, but he doesn’t want to be._

"Young Master must be sleeping!" Said Dobby, wringing his hands nervously. Had it not been for the elf, Draco was sure he'd long been discovered by Father when he spied on his parents, not to mention it had been Dobby in the first place that had given him the potion vial, merely stating in broken speech how he hoped Draco would free his bearer. 

But right now, Draco did not have the energy to answer the elf. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, while the boy curled into a fetal position and attempted to muffle his soft cries into his pillow— one he'd taken from the nest, heavy with Papa's soothing peach and vanilla scent. 

He felt hopeless and scared, like there was nothing he could do to help Papa. And really, what could he even do? He was only a ten year old, while Father was a full-fledged Alpha that, as far and Draco was aware, was in complete control of Papa. There was absolutely nothing he could do. 

And that hurt more than anything else. 

+++ 

When morning came, Draco was not surprised to feel tears dried on his cheeks. 

He did not clean his face; only took the pillow and made his way silently to the nest room, where he processed to plaster himself as close as possible to his heavily asleep bearer, whose face was in a similar state as Draco's. 

Seconds later, he fell right back asleep, still feeling hopeless and useless, but now he was at least with his Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	9. 8: too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet fluff, and normal fluff with a surprise at the end.

**March 31st, 1991**

  
When Severus woke up, it was to a small body squirming into his arms as he laid on his nest. Countless times had he felt this before, so he had no problem recognizing Draco coming to sleep with him. 

  
Severus just wished Draco had come at a different time; one where Severus didn’t have dried tears all over his face nor were his eyes itchy and (probably) red-rimmed. 

  
The Omega shifted once he was sure Draco had fallen back asleep, barely able to hold his cry back when the movement had pain sharply flaring up his spine. Merlin be damned, he'd forgotten to take a pain potion— 

  
No, he had not forgotten. Lucius had ordered him not to take any, as a punishment for 'this silly little tantrum you threw, my dear' after he had left him bleeding upon their bed. 

  
Severus honestly couldn't remember how he had even managed to wear some clean clothes, much less drag himself to his nest. Nevertheless, he was glad he didn’t awake to Lucius' stench around, otherwise he was pretty sure he'd— maybe cry, maybe scream, just— he wasn't sure what he'd do, but whatever it was it would be ugly and loud and would probably make Lucius even more irritated with him—

  
Shaking his head to rid himself of his depressing thoughts, he looked down at Draco only to sigh once he noticed the puffy eyes and tear-tracked cheeks. "My little love," he whispered softly, kissing his son's forehead. Draco puffed a breath and snuggled closer. Severus was not stupid nor naive, which was why he already knew that Draco had more than likely heard the discussion he had with Lucius; he'd suspected that Draco was growing more aware of the truth of their relationship ever since the day the boy asked him why he'd been crying. 

  
_You deserve better._

  
"How I wish you grew up with a better father…"

  
+++ 

  
"PADFOOT!" A red and beige blur ran at him, a wide smile and green eyes glittering in excitement. 

  
Sirius grinned and opened his arms just seconds before his Godson crashed into him, swinging the boy around as he hugged him tightly. "Harry! How're you, pup? Driving your dad insane?" 

  
Harry laughed brightly, panting slightly as he'd just finished playing Quidditch with his Dad. "Moony is still at Hogwarts?" He asked, ignoring Sirius' question easily. 

  
Sirius mock-pouted, seeing James leisurely walking towards them from the corner of his eye, absolutely insulted that Harry ignored him in favor of asking about Remus. And in such a rude manner, too! 

  
"What, no greeting your beloved Uncle Sirius?" He grumbled, only to grin a second later and dig his fingers into Harry's sides, making the young Omega squeal and swat at his hands to stop him. 

  
"Dad! Help!" Harry laughed, squirming as he was tickled, and reached for James. 

  
"Oi, mate! Let the boy breathe, we just finished playing," chuckled James, taking Harry into his arms even as said boy grumbled at being babied. "Let's get back into the house, Harry needs a shower and I should probably start making brunch." 

  
Harry's mutters dissolved at the mention of shower and food, which was totally unsurprising and had both Alphas sharing a fond, exasperated glance. 

  
Upon entering the house, however, Harry suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! I just remembered!" He squirmed out of James' hold and ran upstairs, where Sirius heard a few dull thuds as the Omega searched for whatever it was that he was talking about. 

  
James huffed a laugh, leading Sirius to the kitchen, where the Auror made himself comfortable on a chair. "He's far too energetic for his own good," he said, beginning to prepare the ingredients necessary for a stew. 

  
"Reminds me of a certain person I happen to know well, Prongs," chuckled Sirius, getting up to help James. 

  
"Yourself, you mean?—" 

  
"Here it is!" Harry ran back, and Sirius was surprised to see him holding an all-too-familiar burgundy photo album. 

  
The surprise quickly turned to a hollow ache, however, as Harry opened a particular page Sirius was sure he'd never be able to forget. 

Severus' face, painfully young and bright and _beautiful_ , stared right up at him. 


	10. 9: sickly sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No angst and no fluff.

**(Still) March 31st, 1991**

_ Come to our bedroom, immediately.  _

Severus bit his lip as he stared at the little note one of the elves had delivered to him just moments ago, accompanied by a pain potion Severus had downed right away, too sore and tired to care much about the dignity and pride he'd lost a long time ago. 

Lucius was not going to take him again, would he? The mere thought of that had shivers travelling up Severus' spine; he knew he was being a coward, hiding from the Alpha all morning and afternoon in the nest with only Draco as company, but he couldn’t helpt it. Was it a crime to not want to be in pain with each move he made? He'd thought that after what he did last night the Alpha would at least give them both a few days to calm down— 

"Master's Omega should be going, Master wouldn't be happy, no he won't," the elf who'd brought the letter in the first place broke him out of his thoughts with her mutters, wringing her hands together as she looked down at the squeaky clean floor. 

Well, there was nothing else he could. He was just glad that at the very least, Draco was at the Parkinsons and not home. It'd taken quite the effort to convince the little blond to visit his friends instead of staying guard by Severus' side, but the Omega was adamant and far more stubborn than his son and had, eventually, won.

It was inevitable; even if Draco knew of the true nature of his parents' relationship, Severus absolutely refused to have the boy lose his childhood years and memories simply because Draco wanted to protect his bearer. 

Sighing, he made his way out of the nest, where he'd spent the whole day, and upstairs to the hallway that led to their bedroom. His hands, hidden in the wide sleeves of his robes, were sweaty as they grasped at the silky material. That was the only thing showing how nervous he truly felt at the moment. 

Upon entering, the sight of Lucius seated comfortably on his favorite chair had him swallowing, feeling as though there was a lump in his throat. The gentle smile on his face had Severus even more on edge. 

"Alpha?"  _ It’s better to be respectful today.  _

"Come here, Severus," said Lucius, patting his lap as if Severus was a  _ dog _ . Nevertheless, Severus silently obeyed and was 'rewarded' with the Alpha pecking his cheek. "I've brought you some gifts, dearest," 

Before the Omega could blink, he was given two boxes, one small and the other an average size. "Thank you, Alpha," he murmured softly, knowing better than to say anything that might come off as ungrateful and disrespectful. 

"You're welcome, dearest. You have permission to open them, of course,"

Lucius' smile became a grin, and his chest puffed up with pride. His arms were now around Severus' waist, caressing the Omega's abdomen. It was still too early for Severus to have a clear baby bump, unfortunately, but Lucius soothed himself by the thought of the later months, when his pretty Omega would start to show with the proof of Lucius' claim on him.

Meanwhile, unaware of where Lucius' thoughts had gone, Severus curiously opened the box the Alpha indicated first. A dark and shimmering fabric greeted him, and as he pulled it out, he realized that it was a robe, cut in the same style Severus favored. 

"It’s beautiful, Alpha, thank you," he said, the same sentence he'd said each time Lucius gave him a gift. "May I open the second one now?" 

"Of course, my dear," 

Severus blinked in confusion; it was a small key, simple key that Severus swore he'd seen before, but where? Before he could ask, however, Lucius took the key. 

"Lucius? What's that for?—" 

The Alpha pressed the key against Severus' right cuff, where it seamlessly molded against the dragonhide leather. Seconds later, with a sharp click, the cuff fell off. Without pausing, Lucius removed the left cuff as well.

_ Oh _ . 

"Much like your first pregnancy, the cuffs will be used every other week, that should give the baby enough of your magic,"

Severus didn’t care about what Lucius was saying; he was trembling, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as for the first time in years, he  _ felt _ his magic thrum underneath his skin, as alive as ever. It still wasn't enough for him to cast any spells or charms, as the collar was still around his throat, but it was still more than the constant, throbbing hollowness of the last few years. 

"Ah, there's no need for tears," chuckled Lucius, placing his chin upon Severus' shoulder as he watched his Omega. "Of course, should you pull the same tantrum as yesterday, I'll be forced to—" 

"I won't!" Severus quickly turned around to fully straddle Lucius, clearly desperate as he held on to the Alpha. "I— I promise, Alpha, I won't do that  _ ever again _ —" 

"I know you won't, my dear," said Lucius soothingly, his hands rubbing his Severus' lovely thighs. Having his Omega in his lap like this did make him slightly aroused, but he wasn't quite in the mood. He pulled Severus flush against his chest, tucking the Potions Master's head into the crook of his neck, where his scent was pretty strong. 

"There's something else I must inform you of, dearest," Severus did not look up, but Lucius still felt him tense. "Lord and Lady Prince will be visiting us next week, along with my Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, and no answering the last chapter bc I am evil :P


	11. 10: cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and mild angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of non-consensual touching and fondling by creepy relatives.

**April 7th, 1991**

"Papa, have you eaten today? I brought you a snack," Draco beamed as he entered his parents' bedroom, holding a tray in his arms. Upon the tray was a big bowl of mixed nuts, which the elves said were a great source of nutrition during the pregnancy. The boy was dressed impeccably, bi-colored hair slicked back since they would be having guests today. 

Papa was at his vanity, dressed in robes of shimmering dark blue, brushing out the tangles and knots in his hair. Upon seeing Draco, he smiled and put the brush down, taking the tray to set it aside in favor of gently kissing Draco’s forehead. "Already dressed?" He asked, cupping the boy's face in his hands. The question was rhetorical, so Draco merely scrunched his nose instead of answering. 

Papa huffed in amusement, before he gently tugged Draco into sitting beside him. With a small hum, Papa began munching on the mixed nuts, brush forgotten. "Thank you, sweetheart, I was starting to get a bit hungry,"

"You're welcome, Papa," Draco puffed his chest in pride, happy to have helped Papa and the baby. Draco’s feelings for his younger sibling were mixed; on one hand, he'd always wanted a sibling to play around in the lonely Manor with, but on the other hand… the knowledge that his Papa didn't want to get pregnant again hung over him like a dark cloud, leaving the boy one second delighted and the next, rather withdrawn. 

Gently pushing the tray aside further, Papa sectioned his hair into several equal parts, beginning to twist the strands into a complicated style. That done, he placed a long, glittering piece of jewellery in his hair, adjusting the links of silver until suitable. These movements allowed Draco to see that Papa was once again wearing the long bracelets around his wrists, which the boy hadn't seen hide nor hair of for the past week. Draco did not mention it, however, as he didn't think it was that important.

"Papa… I want to grow out my hair," Draco decided, eyes glittering with want still latched to Papa’s pretty hairstyle.

Papa hummed, pulling the tray closer again. His eyes appraised Draco, the Omega tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, I do believe it'll look nice near your chin—" 

"No, no," Draco shook his head, flushing. "I want it to be as long as yours!" 

Papa's face fell, and he sighed softly, staring at his son with an apologetic glint in his eyes. "Oh, love, your Father will never allow that," 

"But why not!?" 

"Because long hair is only appropriate for Omegas, surely your etiquettes teacher taught you that?" 

Now that Papa mentioned it, yes, he did remember his teavber saying that, but Draco hadn't really given it much thought back then. At the moment, however, he thought it was completely unfair! 

Papa sighed again, gently pulling Draco into his warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, my little love, had it not been for what your Father and Grandfather would do, I would've let you grow it out as much as you wanted," 

Draco snuggled close, and later he'd vehemently deny  _ pouting _ into his bearer's robes. He stayed silent, though inwardly he was whining about how he still wanted to have the same hair as his Papa. 

"Oh my," hearing Father’s chuckle made the two separate, though Papa still kept Draco close to his side. Father stood at the doors, holding a familiar leash in hand as he stared at them with his usual smirk. "Our guests will arrive soon, dearest, have you finished dressing?" 

"Yes, Alpha, I am done," Papa's voice turned quiet, and it was rather painful for Draco to see him withdrawing into himself as Father approached.

"Leave us for a moment, Draco," Father ordered, still smirking.

After receiving a forehead kiss from his Papa, Draco obeyed, leaving the two men alone in the privacy of their bedroom. 

+++ 

"You look stunning, dearest," murmured Lucius, attaching the leash to the collar around his Omega’s neck. His hands settled on Severus' shoulders, drawing circles with his thumbs. 

"Thank you, Alpha," 

Lucius merely hummed in return, taking a deep breath; Severus' sweet scent, starting to amplify even more due to the pregnancy progressing, had the Alpha closing his eyes as he attempted to collect himself, lest he make a bad lapse of judgement and try to take Severus before their guests arrived. It would be an embarrassment to the Malfoy family name, and Lucius refused to ever have that attached to him.

"Lady Prince will want to check you over herself, my dear. Can I trust that you will not earn yourself a punishment?" 

Severus paled, shivers travelling up his spine. "Must she?" He whispered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He  _ didn't  _ want her or her cursed speculum anywhere inside him, much less having Lucius, Abraxas, and Lord Prince be there while she pried his body open. And refusing to obey their perverted wants meant punishment— Severus had fought back and protested the first time he heard of what Lady Prince wanted to do; to this day, he still bore the remnants of his punishment on his back, a constant reminder of where he was and who now had power over him. 

"Severus…" Lucius' voice was chilly, a clear warning present in his tone. "Had it not been for her and Lord Prince you and I wouldn't be married now, beloved. You will treat them with the utmost respect, and that is final." 

_ But that's the issue,  _ Severus longed to scream.  _ They're the ones who destroyed everything for me and married me off to you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll finally learn Severus' past! Who is excited? ;)


End file.
